Grojband High
by Rockrockluver246
Summary: It's no longer summer and guess who comes back? THAT'S RIGHT! Grojband! This is the sequel for summer camping so i hope you shall enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Sup mah people! I am back! And this the sequel for summer camping! Itz about then at high school and then i'm gonna switch it over to their older selves :p sooo LEGGO!**

**corey: UGH NO I DO NOT WANT TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL! **

**me: Ohhh HUSH! Annd i kinda hope a certain author does not mind if i use their idea for behind the scenes moments?! Because i really want to add that :/ sooo i hope you don't mind!**

**Laney: Rockluver246 does not own anything grojband...**

Chapter 1: school?!

Corey's Pov

SCHOOL! GREAT JUST GREAT! Summer my friends has ended! And i must say i want to cry...but at least my wonderful girlfriend will be with me!

*RING RINGG RING*

i looked around for my phone and finally seeing it on the couch..."Sup!" I sound bored as ever...

"Hey core! I was wondering if you wanna go to the movies today?" It's victoria and man i'm glad she called...i've been missing her since the camping trip in may but her mother wanted to get personal time with her! Yeah right!

"YES! I mean...yeah sure we can if you want to?"

"Uhh yeah dummy! That's why i asked!" She teased...

"haha...so what time should i be ready?"

"uhh well we can, grab lunch at 11:00 and head to the movies since it is lunch time!"

"Food does sound good right about now! I'll be ready by then so i'll stop by your house!"

"kay kay! See you soon! Love you!"

"Love you too Babe!" I hang up and sit on the couch processing what i need to do...i wonder what lanes is doing?

Laney's Pov

I wake up to feel warmth on my chest...wondering what it was i shift to see it's lenny, still sleeping...

i've never noticed how handsome he really was until now,how is red hair has some strands of brown in his hair or his light spread of freckles on his cheeks...she noticed as she was lying on him that he had developed some muscle tone in his body...

Overall i never thought about this! Just thinking of this makes me blush a little and i feel the heat spread through my body...he starts to move

SHIT SHIT SHIT

"Ugh...What time is it?" Lenny says sounding drowsy still

"What the fuck? Who is on top of-" he stops as he sees me "Oh hey lanes! Did we sleepover again?"

"Yup...it's ok! My mom and dad are on some type of vacation!"

"oh ok...wait! Am i at your house or mine?"

"Yours! i came over for our movie night..."

"Oh yeah! Best movie night EVER!"

"It really was! Soooo what are we gonna do about breakfast?"

"We could call over vic and corey! And make breakfast and then hang out or something!"

"nah...vic texted me 5 minuets ago she's goin to the movies with core so that's out...OH! We could call carrie and chris!"

"Yeah! Let me call carr and we'll be ready to go!"

"Awesome sauce!"

Carrie's Pov

Chris and i are at my house just chillin' until we get a call from lens saying we should do something...

Now to be honest i kinda wants some time alone with chris since i haven't gotten that much action from him...in months!

SERIOUSLY THE DUDE HAS GONE M.I.A.!

i start to frown at the thoughts, "carr?"

"Yea chris..." I see the worry in his eyes

"are you ok babe? You seem down..." He gives me a pout

"I'm fine really..." I sigh and lay on my back

"Really..." Chris said incredulously

"WHAT! I SAID I'M FINE OK?!"

"Woah! Come here..."

"No you jackass!"

He pulls me from my waist and lifts my head by my chin..."Get off of ME!" i try to move away but i can't

Man this guy is stronger than i thought! He cups his hands on my face while still practically pinning me on the couch..."What's wrong! I know it's not 'THAT' thing that comes every once in awhile since you don't have chocolate wrappers everywhere..."

Wow...he picks up real quick! I guess thats from having a sister who's...almost my age! Considering that i found out the chris is vampier!

I never really saw his true form...I shake away that thought as chris started to hug me so tight! I was surprised at the certain touch and jumped a little but i doubt he noticed...

"*sigh* chris...I never really feel like you still love me!" He freezes...we stay silent for a good minuet or two and he whispers to me "Don't you ever think that! You know i love you! I'm sorry i haven't been myself lately..."he ducks his head in my chest

We stay wrapped in eachothers arms...*BUZZ* i check my phone to see it's lenny

Lenz: hey! lanes and i were wondering if you guys wanted to do something today! Maybe get some fro yo?

You: sure! Sounds great!

Lenz: sweet! See you soon carr! :)

I shut my phone off and tell chris were going out...i wonder how lanes is doing?

Laney's Pov

"ICE CREAMMMMMMM!" I love ice cream! I don't care what the season is! I WILL HAVE MY ICE CREAM! I practically drag lens behind me as he tries to slow me down

"Sorry lens!" I stop and give him a quick kiss on the cheeck...as we get closer we see carr and chris already eating their ice cream waiting for us

"Hey carr! Hey chris!"

"hey lens!" says carrie with a mouthful of ice cream

as chris was about to take another spoon full of fro yo his green and hazel eyes widen in shock and horror as he looks out the shops front windows...

"What the hell is she doing here!"

**OHHHH SNAPS! Who is it? haha...but there you have it! The beginning of the sequel! Hope you enjoyed it!**** And hopefully tis writer won't sue or get mad at me but heres a behind the scenes look at GHS!**

**Carrie: GEEZ CHRIS?!**

**Chris:What? WATER you talking about? *Badum tss!***

**Carrie*facepalms* no...just no...3,000% done!**

**me: dude...that is so cheesy!**

**chris:What! Your irELEPHANT! *badumtss* **

**me:( -_-)...**

**Chris:What? Am i GIRAFFing you crazy? **

**Me: *facepalms***

**chris:HAHAHAAA!**

**me: JUST KEEP READING MY STORY AND HOPEFULLY HE WILL STOP!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hellloo everyone! Your fanfic godmother is here! And has another wonderful chapter for you to read! *^*)/**

**Vanessa:Rockluver246 does not own anything grojband...can i go now?**

**me:yes! You can go!**

**vanessa:YES!**

**Victoria:uggh...why does my head always hurt after i change! Anywhales on to the story! **

Chapter 2: WHAT?!

Chris' Pov

"What the hell is she doing here?" I quickly hide my face behind carrie

"The fuck? Chris what is the problem?" She looks worried...oh man oh man! If that bitch sees me with Carr who knows what might happen!

"uhh n-nothing! Hehe..." I awkwardly try to laugh more but soon i start to choke and too nervous to say anything

Corey looks over to see it's my phsyco bitch of an Ex stacy...

"ooh..." Corey stiffens realizing what was going on..."YEAH!"

I look over at stacy and she notices me while smiling until she sees carrie...shit...her smile falters and then comes back but as a fake one

She starts to walk over *CLICK CLACK CLICK* good god! I remembered how much i hated those stupid heels!

"Heyy chris" Her voice even makes her sound slutty besides what she's wearing...

Stacy is in her usual style, A short mini-skirt that leaves no imagination and her signature cleavage from her crop top...she has the same misty blue eyes and slightly pink lips and her wavy long hair

yup! Classic slutty stacy! "Hey bitch!" She gasps at my words

"Now chris you wouldn't want to say that around your baby sister!"

"Oh go to hell you bitch!" Both laney and victoria say

"*tsk tsk tsk* bad language is not tole-" *SMACK* before she could finish her sentence vanessa came and hit stacy in the jaw causing her lip gloss to smear

"Why you little! *sigh* you know what? I'm DONE! Call me chris, ya know you miss me..." she giggles before she leaves the shop...

"God i hate that bitch..."

"Vanessa calm down, do you really wanna go through 'vampire frenzy'?" She soon shudders at the though

"So...who is she?"

"Who?" I lie to change the subject

"THAT WHORE THAT JUST LEFT!" I wince as she puts an empahsis on whore

"look babe it's just a crazy Ex!"

"Oh so she's an ex! Will i be like her if we break up?" She started to cry

"ARE YOU HEARING YOURSELF?" Corey shouted while butting in "CARRIE YOU SOUND HYSTERICAL!"

"I-i..." she drops her head down onto the table

"carr i am so sorry..." corey soon sits next to carrie and hugs her..."I'm sorry sis..."

Laney's Pov

I'M SORRY DID HE JUST SAY SISTER?!

"Umm core? did you say sis?" He get's up and takes a deep breathe "Yes lanes i did, carrie and i are siblings...Trina is my step-sister, that's why she has pink hair instead if blue..."

"What about mina?"

"That's carries step-sister...and MAN is she lucky!"

carrie soon starts to laugh "well it is true!"

She stands up and wipes her eyes off and her running masscara "You ready to go now?"

"Yeah, let's go home...bye lanes bye lens!"

"Bye carr! Bye core!"

"We should jet! mom is gonna be pissed if we don't get ready for school tomorrow!"

"Kay...Bye chris bye vic!"

"PEACE!"

"Taste your blood later!"

"Oh bite me!"

"The whole point!" they both soon leave,leaving lens and i alone and once again bored!

"what do you wanna do now?" Boredom was written all over his face

"I dunno!" we sat in silence until i got an idea "We should do another movie night!"

"Or! We could go to the beach!"

"EVEN BETTER!" We high-fived and headed home to get our stuff

~~~Laney's House~~~

Hmmm... What should i wear? My green and black striped full? My red and black skull bikini? UGH! I need girl help!

*BOOP BOOOP BOOP*

"Sup..."

"Hey vic! Should i go with black and green full or my red and black skull?"

"depends...Public or beach?"

"beach..."

"Go with the bikini, you need a tan!"

"I KNOW I'M PALE!"

"Haha! Sorry couldn't help it!"

"Whatever...anywhoree, thanks for the help!"

"No prob!"

"see you later bitch!"

"Bye whore!"

*BOOP BOOP*

I lightly chuckle at victoria and i's friendship and how we can insult eachother and still be best friends!

I quickly put on my swimsuit and put shorts and a crop over it...I soon head out of the door ,while petting my black cat mira,and head to lens house on my bike.

I soon arrive at lens house to hear loud barking

"Down bommer!" I hear lens say

he opens the door as bommer bursts through the door and knocking me over! I soon get a faceful of dog..."Ahhahaha! Bommer s-stop! OFF!" I keep laughing as bommer soon stops and sits on my lap

"Man your dog is affectionate!"

"Yeah..he kinda figured out your my girlfriend.." He rubs the back of his neck

"Haha smart dog!"

We climb in lens red jeep and pack some ... (don't own)

"ready?"

"Hell yeah!"

lens soon reaches for the radio and steps on the gas...

Icona Pop-i love it (don't ownnn!)

I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone  
I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn  
I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs  
I crashed my car into the bridge

I don't care, I love it. I don't care

I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone  
I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn  
I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs  
I crashed my car into the bridge

I don't care, I love it. I don't care

You're on a different road, I'm in the milky way  
You want me down on earth, but I am up in space  
You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch  
You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch

I love it!  
I love it!

I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone  
I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn  
I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs  
I crashed my car into the bridge

I don't care, I love it  
I don't care, I love it, I love it  
I don't care, I love it. I don't care

You're on a different road, I'm in the milky way  
You want me down on earth, but I am up in space  
You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch  
You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch

I don't care, I love it  
I don't care, I love it, I love it  
I don't care, I love it  
I don't care, I love it, I love it  
I don't care  
I love it!

The song ends as we stop at a red light,we look over to see...

**Annnd BOOM! EXPELLIOMUS! Hahaa see what i did there? Hope you guys liked this chapter! Now onto the behind the scenes footage!**

**Laney: "anywhoree!" HAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Victoria: Dude it wasn't THAT funny**

**laney: yes it was...**

**Everyone besides laney: NO IT WASN'T!**

**corey:READ! **

**Mina:review!**

**kon: RIDE A MAGICAL UNICORN!**

**me: *facepalms***


End file.
